AUN Rejected Laws
Laws rejected or removed by the UN general assembly Ban war Novak proposed that war is bad and should be banned, Lupaia sub proposed that exceptions be made on the fly. However it was ultimately rejected due to its impracticality amongst other things. 7 out of 8 nations voted with Lupinis being absent at the time though of course over half the UN had already voted against with 2 nations voting in favour & Novak and 5 nations voting against DPRSJ, Kaneland, Lexilo & Stahl Empire Kane: Take that Edwin Starr (http://youtu.be/01-2pNCZiNk). WMD Exception This proposition was to make an exception to the WMD prohibition for electromagnetic weaponary. Some argued that it was safe while others said it could potentially be just as devestating, especially concerning damage to vital inffastructure. Pokemon game data was also citied as a reason for its rejection. 11 out of 11 nations voted with 4 nations voting in favour DPRSJ, Lupaia & Stahl Empire and 7 voting against Kaneland, Landland, Lexilo, Lupinis, Novak & Shaderia The Table Should Be Placed Under The Control Of Its Rightful Owner, AAC 9 out of 11 nations were present Lupinis being absent, 2 nations voted in favour Kaneland, 2 countries abstained & Lexilo with 5 nations voting against Lupaia, Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire Countermotion- the table should be donated to charitable causes like "Firewood for Orphans in Kaneland" a subsiduary of Kane Industries. This was also rejected with 5 out of 11 nations voting with only Kaneland in favour and 4 countries against Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire UN peacekeepers should be sent to Shrewsbury to prevent the massacre of Telford and Bridgenorth citizens. 7 out of 11 members were present with 5 casting a vote. AAC was in favour, Kaneland abstained but 3 countries were against Novak & Stahl Empire. Dalania and Lupaia inquired for more information before voting but were largely kept in the dark and subsequently did not vote. Nuke the Whales! 9 of 11 members were present, Dalania and Lupinis being absent. Landland and Shaderia were in favour. Kane abstained commenting "The whales are eating plancton that could be eaten by fish that could be illegally fished by kanelands fishing fleet. Nuking the whales improves the economy and disposes of those nasty weapons that Lexilo is getting in such a fuss about. However Kane is worried that the nuked whales could gain super whale powers and set up a nation all of their own possibly known as Wales which may pose a threat." 6 nations voted against DPRSJ, Lexilo, Lupaia, Novak & Stahl Empire This motion also triggered worries about the propositioner, Landland, having Nuclear weapons. Landland should be suspended from the UN in wake of its breach of the UN law regarding WMDs The law regarding WMDs was quoted "WMDs including nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and other weapons that are devastating and disproportionate which cause undue suffering and damage to people and the ENVIRONMENT should be banned under international law and considered an existential threat. " however it was still narrowly rejected due to lack of proof, and intention, of WMDs. The Shaderian delegate also suggested the term 'nuke' was misunderstood to mean nuclear strike when landland was actually meaning the nuke as in to microwave. 8 of 11 countries voted with Dalania, Novak and Lupinis being absent. 3 countries were in favour DPRSJ & Lupaia, Lexilo abstained and 4 countries being against Kaneland, Shaderia & Stahl Empire A ban on lemon slices being placed in coca cola (or any other drink except lemonade and water) upon pain of death Opinion on this matter was suprisingly divisive, this was proposed by Shaderia. the AAC accused Shaderia of racism as this is a key cultural difference between the two opposing countries. Aside from this ongoing rivalry, nations had their own completely seperate reasons to accept justifying huge internal security budgets or reject lemon exports, Lupinis concerns with vodka consumption 10 out of 11 were present with Dalania absent, though this was passed early due to the threshole being reached. 4 nations voted in favour Landland, Shaderia & Stahl Empire and 6 nations voting against DPRSJ, Lexilo, Lupaia, Lupinis & Novak Protect the Whales! Whales are beautiful and noble creatures, who if they are constantly oppressed and "nuked" by more savage nations, will surely become endangered or even extinct. Time for this madness to end. 8/11 countries were present with 3 voting for Kanelan, Lexilo, Lupaia abstaining and 4 countries against Novak, Shaderia & Stahl Empire All unclaimed land is taken on by the UN 7/11 countries were present with just Novak being for, 2 countries abstaining & Lupaia and 4 countries against Kaneland, Landland & Stahl Empire Countermotion : Evict homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. The motion was proposed by Kaneland which at the deadline was suspended and therefore the vote was discarded AAC abstained, Novak & Stahl Empire were against. Campaign for Skeleton's Rights Reanimated skeletons are the most put-upon race on the entire map. They are forced to work as slaves, and forced to fight wars in which they have no power or control over. This has to stop! Skeletons were once people too you know! They deserve the right to rest in peace, or at the very least go about their daily business without having their every move controlled by shadowy political and religious leaders. Skeletons, by leaving this mortal coil, by default are already retired, and should be able to live out their deaths in peace and quite, spending their afterlife however which they choose. Shaderia and the Shadistikan cult claim that these skeletons are not sentient beings, but we think this is just lies and propaganda. Plus, even if they are not sentient beings, they still deserve rights! The AAC voted for, Lexilo abstain while Novak and Stahl Empire were against. Help The Homeless in response to (Alec Is A Homeless Person) 7 out of 11 nations were present, though Kanes vote was discarded due to suspension and Lupaia did not vote due to the lack of clarity provided may be why others opposed and abstained also) In the actual vote Shaderia was for, Lupinis & Novak abstaned, Lexilo & Stahl Empire voted against UN should have a small stash of WMD's stored in Loveshack that can be voted on whether they get used or not Given the recent Kaneland debacle, there have been calls for the UN to produce a small stockpile of nuclear weapons as a deterrent against nations who are threatening the safety of the map. These would then be voted on by non-suspended UN member states as to whether they would be used or not. Also, given the entire UN would be putting resources into them, the weapons would be built much more quickly, giving the UN the upper hand in any potentially world threatening arms race.. "Novak thinks the law should specify wheather use is limited to either the Executive Council or General Assembly. Obviously allocating it to either had it's advantages and disadvantages [Quick, effective response vs legitimacy & preventing abuse - though would reccomend that if the power is given to the UNEC to launch these nukes then it should require the entire council to be in favour of - i.e: the council must agree to use it unanimously." "Shaderia: against at the moment. If the scenario should present itself that a country tries to create WMD's, and other countries cannot subdue them without massive loss throughout the map, then Shaderia may support the creation and use of WMD's. Given that the UN would be able to create WMD's at a much faster rate than any individual country we've no reason to have WMD's that Neil Buchannon made earlier (We'd be able to produce the weapons even if the threat had a huge headstart). Having WMD's, even for an emergency, will cause concern among many citizens and so Shaderia votes against." The AAC voted for - Lexilo, Shaderia & the Stahl Empire voted against. It is quite likely that some alteration of this proposal will re-emerge in the general assembly with many amendments, or at least some sort of protocol to deal with a nuclear deterant. Supernatural forces are not allowed to fight wars for countries Includes zombie armies, demons, monsters, reanimated skeletons etc. This was a long long debated topic with various changes of stances and multiple suspensions and exits from the UN affecting the results, with the final vote being as follows: AAC for, Lupinis abstaining, Novak and Shaderia voting against. Ban the creation of volcanoes AAC supported the proposal, Shaderia abstained citing that banning natural things seems unlawful, Novak and Stahl Federation were against citing they were not prepared to wage war with nature Large bridges that connect different states should be protected under international law Anyone who attacks or commits terrorist acts on these structures will be considered as a threat to international stability. This was proposed by lexilo which later withdrew from the UN, AAC abstained and the Stahl Federation voted against. Give Fusonia to Novak AAC & Novak were for but Kaneland, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were against. Countermotion: Give Novak to Fusonia Kaneland was for whilst AAC and Novak were against Category:UN